


“Oh god, what am I going to do…”

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Based on the prompt from OTP prompts on tumblr:Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they’re pregnant…





	“Oh god, what am I going to do…”

“No… no, no, no this can’t be happening… not now!” Alec exclaimed quietly as the pregnancy test fell out of his hands and onto the floor. Of all the times for him to get pregnant, why did it have to be now?

He had begun to have suspicions that something wasn’t right when his “flu” hadn’t gone away after 4 weeks and he was throwing up almost every meal he ate. He hadn’t had time to go to the doctors due to his jobs taking up most of his time and he doubted he would have the spare money to pay for any type of medicine the doctor told him to take. 

Whilst going to the pharmacy to get some cheap cold medicine, out of the spur of the moment he had grabbed a cheap pregnancy test, that’s how he ended up in the bathroom, 3 positive pregnancy tests on the counter and one on the floor, his hands up to his mouth as he attempted to hold back a sob.

If he had of been in any other type of situation, he would have been over the moon to be expecting a baby, but he and Magnus were barely getting by with just the two of them. They lived together in a cheap studio apartment, both of them working two jobs to keep them afloat, there was no way they could pay to look after a child!

“Alexander? Is everything okay in there?” Alec’s head snapped over to the door at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice

“Uh, y-yeah! Everything is fine!” Alec replied, he had no idea how Magnus would react and he really didn’t want to deal with that right now.

“Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” Magnus didn’t sound convinced but he walked away from the door, leaving Alec alone in the bathroom once more.

“Oh god, what am I going to do…” Alec mumbled as he slid down the wall to sit with his knees against his chest, gently picking up one of the pregnancy tests. The two lines were dark and confirmed that Alec had a life growing inside of him, he slowly placed a hand on his stomach in disbelief.

“What am I going to do little one? I don’t want to bring you into this world and not be able to provide for you” Alec mumbled

“I’m sure your papa would love you… but I’m afraid he won’t be ready for a baby” He continued with a sigh

“Shall we get it over with? The sooner I tell him… the sooner I know his reaction” Alec said as he got up from the floor, fresh tears leaking out of his eyes as he thought about all of the possible outcomes. Magnus could easily break up with him and leave alone to raise this baby on his own, which wouldn’t be possible in his financial situation meaning he’d have to either get an abortion or adopt the baby out, neither of those options sounded good.

Sucking a deep breath in, Alec placed the pregnancy test in his back pocket and walked out of the bathroom towards the bathroom, his body shaking as he got closer to where he could hear Magnus.

“Mags?” Alec called out, his voice slightly cracking due to the fear he felt

“Alexander I was waiting- love? Baby, are you crying?” Magnus exclaimed rushing over to Alec gently grabbing his arms. Alec took in a shaky breath before wiping his eyes and looking at Magnus, his boyfriend’s eyes were full of concern and worry.

“Magnus… I need to tell you something, you may want to sit down though” Alec explained

“Alec you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Magnus pushed, wanting to know what was making his boyfriend so distraught. Alec reached into his back pocket and shoved the test into Magnus’ hands, not saying a word as he turned and ran back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and sliding down it as he began to sob into his knees.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Sweetheart? Please come out and talk to me” Magnus said quietly

“I’m so sorry Mags… I understand if you want to leave me or-

“Alexander I’m not going to leave you, _please_ come out here and we’ll talk” Magnus continued, knowing that he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever, Alec got up from the floor and opened the door to see Magnus on the other side. Before he could get a word out, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec tightly causing Alec to relax and hug him back, sobbing into Magnus’ neck.

“Shhh, hey it's okay, just breathe love, I'm right here,” Magnus said gently as he allowed Alec to cry. After his partner had stopped sobbing, he led him over to the couch where they both sat down.

“When did you find out?” Magnus questioned 

“Not too long ago, I got the tests yesterday when I was at the pharmacy” Alec replied, staring at his lap. Magnus gave a sad smile before placing a finger under Alec’s chin, making the boy look at him. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Alec’s lips. 

“Why were you so scared to tell me?” Magnus asked

“Well… we're not in the best financial situation a-and we can't afford for me to take any maternity leave, I thought you'd not want to stick around” Alec continued

“Oh sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, we'll figure this out together, all three of us,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hands causing a smile to appear on his boyfriend's face as he sniffed 

“Now I believe a celebration dinner is in order… Chinese?”

“You know me too well”


End file.
